Benefits of the Night
by TheLastSlayer
Summary: Issei a regular sixteen year old, asks Rias Gremory out on a date, but it turns into something more, Lemons ahead


**Hello fanfiction this is my first story, and with a little encouragement (peer pressure) Wrote it as a lemon, hope you enjoy, be warned I am by far not the best writer probably not even a good one, but if you all like it I might try make a sequel going into detail about a relationship between the two, Peace out**

Issei a sixteen-year-old-overly-hormonal boy was currently sitting on a hill watching the girls play various different types of sport, as he surveyed the area he spotted a girl who had unnaturally red hair almost like the colour of crimson, she was also very slim, has a very sizable bust, and one of the nicest asses he has ever seen "holy shit would you look at that Rias Gremory is out today, and looking good." Rias Gremory, was one of a duo called the onee-samas, every guy wanted them and every girl wanted to be them, they were the epitome of female sexiness, with everything in perfect proportions, they were a God-send you could say.

Rias looked up to the hill and noticed a boy staring at her, she recognized him as Issei hyoudou, he was a second year student 1 year her junior, if she was truthfully she had had her eye on him for a while, not perverted of course – mostly, in truth she found him attractive in a weird way. He wasn't anything much but even though mostly perverted gave her a feeling that told her she could trust him with his life. "she is staring…. At me;" at this point in time he was freaking out on the inside "what should I do should I look away, keep staring or what" he thought increasingly franticly: then he did something completely unexpected he got up and walked to where she was standing, she was shocked at his actions but not so much as at what he was about to do "would you like to go out tonight" he said with a full-blown smirk on his face

 **Time skip**

He picked her up at 6:00 P.M. and took her to a small event going on, it was enjoyable, actually it was more than enjoyable, it was fantastic, he made her feel so special, acting like a real gentleman, they soon walked around to a secluded place from the crowd, "my, my I did not think to have such an impressive night" Rias commented "hey" Issei shouted indignantly, " just kidding, but thank you for this it has been great… Issei can I tell you something, "yeah, anything, " he replied "I have had my eye on you for a while now and I would like to spend the night getting to know you more…. Intimately" she finished with a seductive tone.

 **Time Skip A few minutes**

They both where in Issei's room, they were making out ferociously "You have no idea how much I have dreamed of this" "oh does Issei have dirty thoughts about innocent, little Rias," "innocent, Huh Well I have never known an innocent girl to know how to unzip a guy's pants in such a small amount of time" he shot back "maybe its natural talent" she retorted. By now they were both fully undressed, and Issei was in a trance, staring at her body it was better than he could of dreamed, then his expression turned almost devilish, "well let's get down, then he literally went down on her practically devouring her body inch-by-inch, He was all over her and she was loving, she was naturally very sensitive so she felt this almost three times as harshly as a normal girl, his face then rushed down to her pussy, "ah clean just like I'll leave your pretty looking treat here" and then proceeded to eat her out his tongue slithering like a snake through her crevice. He was good at this and here she thought he was a virgin, but never mind that fact, because he was making her moan out, breath incredibly hard, "I'm close" "I know I can feel your walls tightening, just a little further" he then lightly bit her clit, then like an explosion, juices spurted everywhere, he licked up everything fulfilling his statement from earlier. "ready for the main course," he asked, she nodded. He slowly prodded her, he then got an idea "let's make you beg," she was shocked at this course of action, she thought he would want to go in but like a naughty little girl complied, "I can't take it any longer. Please daddy fuck me, fuck me in my tight little twat, make me cream myself make me yours, let me feel good by you, and you alone," oh shit she really knew how to talk dirty he could no longer resist and plunged as deep as he could into her heat, surprisingly there was no barrier, no hymen signifying her virginity, I'll explain later, well he was to deep (literally) to stop now so he continued, they both had never felt so good in their entire lives, the night was filled with moans, cries, and explicit phrases like 'I'm going to fuck you so hard,' 'and pound this tight little twat,' where a common occurrence. After the night's events Rias told Issei about everything how she was a devil, and all he took it surprisingly well, and this didn't happen to be a one-night occurrence, it continued for a long while, eventually instead of being friends with benefits they became lovers, Issei became a devil, and the rest of the story is yet to be told


End file.
